


Try Not To Breathe

by Toricchi



Category: Dragon Knights
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toricchi/pseuds/Toricchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple things are often the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Not To Breathe

It had been a long time, and he remembered every lonely, aching year of it. Ruwalk pressed up against his back, the long lean line of his body radiating heat like a furnace.

"How long exactly are we talking here?" Ruwalk said, sounding intrigued. His fingers fiddled idly with Alfeegi's belt buckle.

"I don't really remember," he said.

It came undone with a little clink, like it had just happened by accident, and that was really representative of his entire relationship with the man.

"How can you not remember that?"

"It's not as if I keep a running tally!" he said, biting his lip so he wouldn't moan when Ruwalk started to touch him. He had some small dignity left, after all.

"I don't exactly write it in my diary either," Ruwalk said. "And yet I'm pretty sure I can remember when I last slept with someone."

"That's because it was probably last week," he said. His unreliable voice wavered slightly. Ruwalk probably wouldn't notice but Alfeegi did, because everything about him was unreliable when it came to Ruwalk.

"Give me some credit," Ruwalk said, laughter a hot puff of air against Alfeegi's ear. "I waited a long time for you."

Alfeegi wished he had waited longer. Only long enough that he had inveigled himself into Alfeegi's life without his realizing. Long enough to call him colleague, and then friend. Long enough to start wanting a little quietly, and then not so. Long enough to get used to wanting, but not long enough to talk himself out of it.

He wanted to say something then, something sharp to deflate Ruwalk's bubble, but Ruwalk's big warm hand closed around him and he could no longer say anything, anything at all.


End file.
